Gundam Wing Peace is Broken
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: Many years after Endless Waltz, new pilots are needed to pilot the gundams to save Earth and the Colonies. Lopanian Humans face the Earth Humans.(FifthChapter up Sorry it took so long!Plus its a new one)
1. Lope's Rescue

Gundam Wing Peace Is Broken  
  
  
  
  
The year is after colony 213. Peace was restored by the Gundams. No wars would not be fought among humans ever again. This solar system of humans that is. Humans from another solar system feel that they need to add this solar system to their empire. The empire is one by the name of the Lopanians. So now scientist come up with new designs to Gundams. And so the search began and ended by finding the perfect pilots. This is their story....  
  
  
******  
  
  
Leah sighed as she began to fly down to Earth. It was almost an everyday occurance. Since she was related to Releena Peacecraft, she was responsible for numerous jobs in both Earth and the colonies. Releena was Leah mother. Her mother had gone through the same thing but she passed it onto her 13 year old daughter.   
  
Leah looked out her window. She saw the deep, endless, and dark space. She could only imagine what it would look like with battle.   
  
Leah's mother had restored peace in the year after colony 197. Leah's father had helped restore peace by fighting. Both him and her mother would never tell her how he helped.   
  
Leah still stared on into space, and then she saw something destracting. Out by the 1B colony a red beam began to gleam accross the space. She gasped as it hit head on with her shuttle.BBBOOOOOMMMMM!!!! She began to scream as her shuttle flew hurriedly into the atmoshpere. Just a couple of seconds until she would hit the ground. And it would be over...  
  
*****  
  
"System one through seven online. Weapns online. Navigation online. Control online. Laviosect systems online. Takeing off." A young shrouded figure spoke with distict purpose. " Are you ready Lope?" A voice said over the transmission. "Yes." The boy replied. In the backround of the transmission the boy could hear a low and distant voice.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust this kid? He isn't exactly like us. He isn't from this SOLAR SYSTEM!!" "Yes we can" the scientist calmly replied.  
  
The low and husky rev of the engines began to fill the hanger. The ship sped up until it was in the sky. Lope could see the red in the sky. It was almost sunset. He flew everso further into the sunset.   
  
"Lope we are about to release the attack droids. Are you ready? And are you sure you want to do this? This is illegal! All weapons were supposed to be destroyed!" The scientist spoke. "Release the droids." Lope almost commanded. The scientis sighed and pushed the release button and the droids were set free.  
  
Lope could see the tiny droids begin to flock toward him. He still flew toward them. Then he pushed another button and said, "Changing modes." And his ship now changed from the little red ship into a humongous mobile suit.  
  
The suit was colored red all over except for the yellow cross on the chest. It has wings that were spiked and stretched further then the shoulder span. The right arm contained a chaingun with space like bullets. Above the gun was a laser sword. Below the gun was also a laser sword. On the left a gigantic red shield with a yellow cross was being held. From a distance this ship could easily be mistaken for a demon.  
  
The boy sighed as the droids exploded. He used the laser sword and ammunition to easily plow right through them. He stood there resting in his ship. A ship called a Gundam. A Gundam named Laviosect. This was an unstoppable force.   
  
Lope sighed. Since all peace was restored there was no chalenge in making a Gundam any way. Then he saw it. A shuttle was flying at intense speeds toward the ground. "Well let's try out the speed now" Lope thought as he turned his thrusters on full. He sped toward the falled ship and caught it. He had to put the shield behind his back in order to do so.   
  
He then flew to the shore and set down the ship. He looked at it. It appeared to have been shot! Lope gasped as he noticed the burns and rips in the ship. He ejected out of the cockpit in the chest and jumped down to the shuttle. He looked into the ship and was amazed at what he saw.   
  
"Leah Yuy!!" He gasped. He couldn't do anything. He was illegaly flying a ship with many weapons. Then Lope got it. He ran over to a pay phone and dialed 911. And then hung up. He knew they would trace the call and see the wreckage.   
  
Lope hurried back into the Gundam and took off into the sky...  
  
  
  
Hours later after test flying, Lope still in the Gundam, was sent a transmission. It was a national transmision meant for all to see. It was Releena Yuy's transmission.   
  
"Attention all... We have discovered that we are no longer at peace. We have had to declare war on another race and empire of humans from another solar system. These humans are by the name of Lopanians. THese are ruthless people bent on takeing our solar system. But we will not go out without a fight. We have been preparing for something like this for years. We have produced mobile suits and we are asking you to enlist into the armed forces so we can take out this chalenge and prove to these Lopanians that the Earth and the Colonies will not go out without a fight! We promised that we would never fight against ourselves, but now we aren't, these are not like us these are ruthless killing machines! They may look and act like humans but they are completely different. Lopanians!! If you are watching we officially end our time period of peace and declare war on you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Demi's Despair

Chapter 2  
  
  
"Demi, there is a battle! Want to go check it out?" A boy said to his older brother.  
  
"Mipfrain, you and I both know that peace was restored, and we are only supposed to use the Gundam that Dad's friend built for emergiences." Demi said. Demi had blue eyes that take a red tint, with dark brown almost black hair that spikes up. He was short probably shorter than the other pilots. Skin color is like a tan. He wears baggy black pants and a black shortsleeve shirt.  
  
"No, there is a battle..." As his brother spoke he opened the curtain of their home that looked out in space(since they lived in the colonies).  
  
"(Gasp)" Demi could only say. What he saw was terrible. He saw Leo and Aries mobile suits getting torn appart by modified versions of them. He could see the winning side with an "L" on each arm. "Releena Yuy wasn't kidding! We are at war!" Demi ran down the hall of his house, and down to the hangar that his father had owned. "Mipfrain, stay here I have to go fight..." Mipfrain didn't nod but just lowered his head.  
  
Demi ran into the inner hangar and turned the lights on. In front of him stood a humongous mobile suit meant for his piloting. He loked up and seemed to admire it.  
  
It was black all over, except for the green orb on the chest. THe head was covered with three giant spikes. Wings were thrown over the shoulders and the weapon was a staff with two lazer blades on each side.  
  
Demi took an elevator over to the cockpit and climbed in. He turned on all the engines, opened the hangar and took off.  
  
"FOR LOPANIA!!!" A fighter yelled as he blew up two of Earth's fighters. He turned around to see the mobile and gasped as the blade cut through his torso. His fighter exploded, leaving his body to fly endlessly through space...  
  
Three more Lopania fighters saw the explosion and came to the aid. They saw nothing but space. They were puzzled. Then the radar told them something was behind them. They turned around only to be welcomed by the staff cutting the heads off their ships, leaving them temporarely dazed before exploding into a raging inferno.  
  
Demi could feel numerous bullets being shot into his Gundam's back. He turned around to see eight Areis and Leo ships lined up like a fireing range. Demi flew backwards and opened his wingspan. The pilots gased at what they saw. The insides of the wings held hundreds of missle launchers! Demi fired many of them hit with success but some missed.   
  
A Lopanian Leo snuck up behind Demi and was about to strike when.... a blast from a cannon came out of nowhere blowing it up.   
  
"Hey, bro need some help?" Demi heard over the transmission. "Mipfrain! Get out of here!" Demi yelled at his sibling. "Don't worry! I am a good pilo...." Mipfrain was cut of by numerous shots of gunfire and an explosion. Demi turned around to see his brother's mobile suit engulped by a wild blaze. "MIPFRAIN!!!" Demi lost control. He turned around and any mobile suit he saw he cut in half. Saw one, SLASH! Another one SLASH! HE didn't care if they were Earth or Lopanian, just everyone he saw SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! He gasped as he deafeated the last mobile suit. Neither side had won. He had deafeated everyone. Tears of rage and despair ran down his face. He continued to drift off. He let go of the controls and just drifted not knowing to where he was going.  
  
*********  
  
Leah gasped as she took in a breath of air. She had awakened. She looked behind her at the reckage of her shuttle and gasped. She quickly ran to the cockpit to check on her pilot. He was dead.   
  
Leah now noticed she was on a beach. Near a city. Amublances lined up to help her. She cooperated with the workers and they took her to the hospital. On they way there she couldn't help but think of who helped her survive the crash... She sighed as she drifted into a deep trance.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Look for my other stories too! 


	3. Nightlight Sparring

Gundam Wing Peace Is Broken  
  
Chapter 3- Atira Versus Joey  
  
  
  
Atira turned on all the systems to her gundam: Chaos. She strapped herself in the seatbelt. Short girl, skiny, knee-length black hair with red highlights, dark firey brown eyes, wheres silver contacts.  
  
She took off out of the hangar. She saw the same sunset that Lope saw at the same time. She too ws testing the Gundam since war had been declared.   
  
The Gundam looked as if it was an eagle. It was colored blood red, and had almost feathered wings. It had a sword held in one hand, and a cannon in the other. It flew and sliced some of the battle droids in two, shooting the others with the cannon.   
  
"Do you think she is ready for the Lopanian?" A scientist asked back at the base. "Sure, it is only a sparing match, so I doubt if she is in any danger!!" "That's what you think..." A voice said as a young boy entered the room. "They say Lopanians have a killer instinct and must kill all. Since I am Lopanian are you sure you want to risk it?" The scientist began to stammer. "Take your time..."  
  
****  
  
Lope sighed as he opened the door to his room. It had nothing but a bed, a desk, and a chair. Lope walked in and threw his jacket onto the chair. He sighed again. This was his life. He never had a father or mother. He was raised to be the perfect pilot. He had never experianced what most 14 year olds had. He never had a girlfriend...never had a best friend....never had a crush....nothing.   
  
"Lope, there are some Lopanian Areis in the atmosphere." Lope without anything to say, got up and began to walk to the hangar. He began to think. Once he had seen the girl in the shuttle, he was shocked. He had never seen a girl his age ever. It was kinda strange. Lope had no urge whatsoever to experiance the things that other teens had.  
  
Lope finally made it to the hangar and climbed into the Gundam. This was a normal test flight.   
  
****  
  
Joey's gundam lit up. It was completely white except for some yellow highlights. It looked similar to Wing Zero. On the left arm a laser blaster also similar to that of Wing Zero. On the right arm the robotic hand held a laser sword.  
  
"Launching." Joey's Gundam: Magancy was airborne and flying towards Atira's Choas.  
  
"HUH?" Atira said as she looked at the radar. It said a large mobile suit was coming towards her. She gasped as she slammed the controls to block the blow that Joey's Gundam struck with.  
  
Atira began to shoot her cannon at Joey and successfully hit few times.   
  
"Funny, my turn!" Joey began to charge his Wing Zero laser rifle. Atira gasped. She quickly turned on her laser sword and flew towards Joey. Joey let the blast from the riffle go. The sky filled with the color yellow emitted by the blast.   
  
Joey was not surprised when he saw nothing in the air where he had shot. He thought he had won. He "thought". Atira snuck up behind Joey and with a swift movement rammed the laser sword into the back of Joey's Gundam.   
  
"QUICK STOP! THE SPARRING IS OVER!" The scientist said. "You basterd! You didn't tell me i was goin to spar with some freak!"   
  
*******  
  
Even though they hated each other now they would learn to bond with each other later. 


	4. ID's Battle With Lope

Gundam Wing Peace is Broken  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Leah was in the library in her mansion on Earth. She was looking at the history. Her parents had always postponed telling her about the past, so this was the only way to find out.  
  
"Leah..." A voice said behind her. "Father!" Leah turned around to see her father....Heero Yuy. "What are you doing?" He said in almost a mad voice. "Uh...just looking at some history..." "Silly daughter, you know we had no books of history here!" Heero said. "That's not true! This book explains about something called the Gundams..." Heero gasped as he heard the word that he almost hated now. "Yeah and the pilots were: Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei...." "LEAH! Stop reading that book now!" Heero comanded. "But father! What? Your name is here! You were a Gundam Pilot???" Leah yelled. "No!" Heero yelled as he snathed up the book. "If you want to learn more go talk to your mother..."  
  
****  
  
Lope flew into the amosphere and into space, which was amazing because he could go in and out with almost no problem.  
  
Lope could now see the aries, and they weren't alone..... A Gunadam was with them... This Gundam was nothing like Lope's, it had a beam saber in one hand, two strike claws and canons on the head. It flew at high speed toward Lope.  
  
"ATTENTION Unidentified mobile suit you have t the count of three to remove yourself from the premisses before you will be destroyed, 1,2"  
A voice said from the Gundam in the distance.  
  
"THREE!!!!!" Lope yelled as he flew head on to the Gundam. Lope put up his shield with the cross and collided with the other gundam. "FOOL! Versago will defeat you. I am ID and you will lose!" He said as he swung the beam sword towards Lope. Lope once again put up his shield to block the blow. With one hand occupied by swing the sword Lope began fireing his cannons to the torso of the Vesago. "Uh!" Id yelled as he felt the shots. He turned the Gundam's head down and fired the head cannons to the arm of the Laivosect. Lope began to lose power in that arm so he quickly discarded the shield he was holding.  
  
Lope kicked ID and pushed off, spreading his wings to slow down. He put his right hand up again and shot with the cannon in his arm, that looked like that of heavy arms. ID bundled up so the shots would do little damage, but when he did unbundle he was welcomed with Lope's shield to the head of his Gundam. Lope had thrown it.  
  
"I am getting really tired of this game!" ID yelled. Game? Lope thought. He was trying with everything he had! ID pulled out his two cannon buster riffle. The exact one that Heero Yuy used to save the Earth from Millyardo Peacecraft. He began to charge the beam. He would be vulnerable until the blast was let go. Lope knew this...  
  
Lope flew right at ID and hit his shoulder. He spun around, back now to the Earth. Lope then shot his arm cannon at ID to cause him to begin falling into the atmosphere. "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! BACK OF SUIT DETERIATING!" ID's mobile suit screamed. He struggled to keep locked onto Lope not caring about the form of his gundam. Lope had succeeded...he had at least crippled his opponent. Lope closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain of the blast.  
  
BAZZZZZZ!!!! ID let go of the blast and it collided with Lope. He was hit. HIs GUndam's systems began to be shut down, he could feel parts of it fly off. First the arms then other parts. What was left of the ship fell into the atmoshere. Lope then opened his eyes to see the last moments of his life...  
  
******  
  
The Gundam Phoenix came to a rest. It had deafeated all it's opponents. This Gundam looked almost identical to a Phoenix. The pilot sighed. SHe had black wavy hair down to her shoulders about 5'5 well shaped and right size for her age she is about 14 and has brown eyes with goldern specks in them and she likes black her skin is dark white. This was a girl named Elizibeth.   
  
She was begining to travel beack to base until she saw it. A mobile suit began to fall towards the ocean. She flew with her mobile to the fallen mobile suit's aid. She grabbed it out of the sky and looked at it. It was a Gundam like hers. She began to fly back home not knowing what was going to happen....  
  
  
Author's Note: More to come.... 


	5. Atira's Recovery

Gundam Wing: Peace is Broken  
  
Chapter-5 Laivosect 2  
  
Author's Note: Due to someone's rude review to the other version of chapter 5 I decided to write a new one and sorry it tooke so long I was banned from the internet for a while (Parents)  
  
  
Elizibeth flew at high speeds to catch the falling object. As she sped toward it she noticed that all was left was the cockpit. SHe reached out and picked the object out of the sky. She flew gracely over the sea and towards the shore, waiting to find out who or what was in the cockpit.  
  
****  
  
"Attention Gundanium Ship. This is Zechs Marquise, and if you don't disarm yourself I will be forced to take action." Noin and Zechs were patrolling in a ship.   
  
ID was recovering. He had taken a lot of punishment in the battle. Zechs took off in his Leo mobile suit. He began to shoot numerous times at ID. ID turned around and took the Buster Rifle and pointed it at the little Leo mobile suit. "Make me."  
  
"Noin, get an identification on this mobile suit." Zechs commanded. Seconds later Noin reported, "It's a new Gundam!" Zechs gasped. "Noin," he began "prepare Talgease III for battle..." Noin now gasped as she heard her partner order her. They had built a new Gundam from scratch for "special" reasons. Zechs flew back to the ship and entered the Talgease III. It looked similar to the Talgease II but now was colored red. The Talgease exited the ship and shot it's cannon at ID.  
  
BOOM! ID felt the impact. He gaped at the mobile suit. It was a Talgease! He had read textbooks in Lopania about this legendary ship. It was said to have been destroyed!  
  
"So...you seemed to have built your own Talgease! Well it won't survive for long!" ID charged the buster rifle and shot at Zechs. Zechs narrowly dodged the attack and came down with his lazer sword against ID back. "AHH!" ID yelled. He turned around and took out his own lazer sword and looked shocked as he prepared to do battle with a legendary fighter...  
  
****  
  
Lope awoke with a shock. He wasn't dead! He looked around and saw that he was in some bunker. He sat up in the bed he was in. And the door just then opened. HE turned around with a big shock and saw a girl the same age as him. She was buetiful, was the first thought that crossed Lope's mind. But he shook his head as she began to speak.  
  
"Hi! I'm Elizibeth." She said. Lope just stared at her. Elizibeth looked down at Lope's clothes and commented, "You know black is my favorite color." Lope finally decided to speak. "Mine too" He said in a low voice. "Ah, so you can talk!" Elizibeth joked. "Where am I?" Lope asked sudenly. Elizibeth looked into Lope's brown eyes and calmly said, "I'd tell you, but I would have to kill you." She joked but saw no expression. "Wow tough crowd." SHe said as she "checked out" Lope. He looked good to say it in less words. "How did you find me?" Lope asked breaking Elizibeth's thoughts. "Well, I saw saw your ship falling and we kinda salvaged the rest for repairing." Lope looked at Elizibeth in her eyes now. SHe was sincere. But at the time of Lope's judgeing he seemed to admire her brown eyes with gold sparks. She had rescued him.   
Lope held out his hand and simply said, "Thanks" Elizibeth was shocked as she took his hand and shook it. Usually when she saved guys they usually asked her out in return. She had to admit to almost hoping for Lope to ask her out, even though she had only learned his name by his DNA identification.  
  
Lope stood up and began to walk out the room. Elizibeth got up and followed. Lope went down the hall until he saw a glass window. That's where he saw his Gundam....fully repaired and modified. Lope gasped. "Like it?" Elizibeth asked. "I..." Lope stammered. There was no possible way these people could base a design of repairs and modifications to match his dream exactley. What stood before him was what Lope hoped to later modify his Gundam into, it was a dream he had...  
  
"It was a design that I came up with." Elizibeth explained. "It was strange, the base I had for the design perfectly matched your Gundam even though I made the design last year..." Lope looked at Elizibeth and calmly said, "It's angelic..."   
  
Which exactly described the new Gundam. What was once the demonic Laivosect was now an angelic Laivosect II. The once Red armor was now white along with black wings. The yellow cross was modified to represent the one of the religious sign for hope. The head was white with black spikes.   
  
Lope continued to look at the Gundam until he began to get woozy and collasped. Elizibeth put her arms out to catch him and did. She looked at his chest. It was bleeding badly. She screamed for help as Lope barely hung on for life.  
  
  
Author's Note: Once again I apologize for the long delay. 


End file.
